Kaito's Past, Akito's Future UNDER CONSTRUCTION!
by Blah in Blame
Summary: COMPLETELY RE-WRITING THIS STORY! When Akito abandoned his older brother, what exactly did he leave behind?
1. Chapter 1 Memories

This is when Akito was little, about 8 years old, living in the trailer with Akira and Kaito. He's not the fang king yet, and is still learning ATs..

I don't own anything AIR GEAR, but the character Yure is mine. This is my very first chapter of my first fanfiction, so please read and comment. If there are any typo's just let me no in the comments okay? Thanks

xxROXYxx

Chapter 1.

* * *

Kaito was again, trying to coax Akito into having a bath. And yet again, it wasn't working. _Stubborn asshole, who does he think he is? The little brat needs a friggin' bath! _Kaito thought to himself. Akito was sitting on his single bed, staring at Kaito with the most determination as possible without laughing, which unfortunately wasn't working very well. Kaito always made this really funny face when he was screaming on the inside. It wouldn't be long before Kaito lost it and started screaming on the outside.

He was standing in the doorway, trying to calm himself down from the insolence of his little brother. A smile crept upon Akito's lips, but it was quickly swiped off when Akira starting swearing and screaming loudly. Kaito turned around quickly to see what the hell the little annoyance was screaming about.

"Shit, what the fuck? How did that fucking happen?" Kaito yelled, seeing blood spill heavily from Akira's arm. Akira was in shock now, so his mouth didn't say any more curses. _Thank goodness _Akito thought to himself. _Kaito is bad enough but Akira? _Akito knew if he heard these words that he would startusing them too, which he hated. He got up from the bed to cross over to the kitchen to see what was going on. Kaito stopped him in his tracks though.

"AKITO, STAY THERE, DON'T LOOK!" he screamed. Akito did as he was told. When Kaito's like this, it means things are serious. Akito grew suddenly scared as he turned around, for what he heard was turning his stomach inside out. He heard bone breaking in half, and a squelching sound coming from torn limbs. Akira started screaming again.

"It's alright, we'll get you to the hospital, just hold this on it and don't move." Kaito said when Akira's scream died down into sobs. Akito didn't dare turn around, if Kaito told him not to look, it was for his own protection. It's just like when Kaito goes out with the G-men, Akito sometimes tags along to see what happens, when Kaito tells him not to look, Akito hears gunshots and screams.

Akito once peeked though his hand that covered his eyes, and saw a man with a hat, a long grey jacket and suit pants stabbing another man with ATs in his hand. That night when they came home Akito had a horrible nightmare and woke up to see Kaito smoking. "Kaito… do you kill people to?" Akito asked him quietly.

"…I think your old enough to know. Yes Akito, I kill people, bad people." He said just as quietly. Kaito thought for a moment before continuing. "But you see Akito, it doesn't mean that we're bad people for doing it. When your older, you make certain choices, and some are for the better, and some are for the worse. My G-men are very good people, and they get rid of all the bad ones." He said.

Akito understood now. Kaito was a good person, who sometimes did bad things to help good people. Still, it bothered Akito that his brother was a murderer. "Why can't you sleep?" Akito asked without thinking. Kaito got up from his seat at the kitchen table and crossed over to Akito's bed.

Akito moved his legs to one side so Kaito could sit down. A moment passed before Kaito said anything. "Why can't _you_ get to sleep?" He asked. Akito simply closed his eyes, as if that gave the answer. He felt a hand reach out and touch his cheek, caressing it slightly with his thumb. Akito opened his eyes, to see Kaito's have tears in his own.

"Kaito, do nightmares go away?" he asked. His older brother took his hand away from Akito's cheek and replaced it with his lips. "Yours will Akito, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you from what you saw today. It was wrong of me to let you come along." He whispered into his ear.

Akito raised his arms from the covers and wrapped them around Kaito's neck. His older brother returned the hug, lying down next to Akito in the process. He burrowed into Kaito's chest. "I promise I will never ever look again." He said into Kaito's shirt, before sleep took over him.

----

"Never ever again." Akito said softly to himself. He moved back to his bed as the trailer roared into life. Kaito was driving fast as the G-men started radioing in frantically, trying to ask him why they were driving from the site. Kaito ignored all of them except one. A woman's voice was on the line as he picked up the receiver. "Yure, Akira's arm is broken, were going to the hospital, tell the others." He said. The voice came again. "Oh shit, really, okay will do Kai', do you need directions?" "No I'm good. Meet us there." He said as he turned the radio off. They sped down the main road, and soon found a sign that said HOSPITAL.

Kaito turned into the emergency driveway and parked just outside the door. He jumped from his seat and took Akira out of the trailer in it. Akito hesitated a little before following the two. Mainly because he didn't want to stay in the trailer by himself. He followed them into the waiting room, staring at the floor and only looking up when Kaito spoke to him. He was kneeing down so he was eye level with his little brother.

"I want you to go back to the trailer and wait for Yure there okay?" Akito opened his mouth to protest but Kaito, for the second time tonight, stopped him in his tracks. "Do as you big brother says, won't you?" Kaito growled. Akito nodded. "And have a bath too." Kaito added as he turned around to follow the doctor to Akira's room.

----

Akito turned on the bathtub. It wasn't very big, but big enough for Akito to stretch out in it. He took of his jacket; the one Kaito gave him for his birthday. It was yellow, with black writing on the back that read 'Don't mess with the small fries!' Akito loved it, he put it on every chance he had. Disposing of his pale blue shirt, he looked at his scar on his stomach. It was very small and barely visible but still there.

It was when he was training with Kaito on his ATs, he just learned to wall ride and was doing a little victory dance. Kaito told him that he needed to practice more before he can really say that he's victorious. The second time Akito attempted the wall ride though; he went the wrong direction and smashed though a window cutting his stomach with a piece of glass.

Akito knew that this tiny little scar shouldn't bother him; Kaito had so many more, stab and gunshot wounds along with the occasional childhood scar from falling out of trees. Akito always knew why Kaito wore his black jacket only around his fore arm, it's because there's lots of scars on them. On his back near his shoulder blades is an AT scar carved into his skin. Kaito never told Akito how he got it, but he has a feeling it's why Kaito hates ATs.

Akito took off his pants and his boxers, stepped into the bath and sat down. The hot water ran over his body as he closed his eyes and relaxed. He hadn't taken a bath in 2 days, Kaito was always at him to take one every night, but really, he gives up when Akito says his tired and is going straight to bed.

Yure was talking with some other G-men in the trailer, he couldn't hear what they were saying, but he could slightly hear their voices hush as footsteps came toward the bathroom. The familiar sound of a lighter flipping and clicking to life eased Akito. His brother was back from the hospital, and he was smoking, things couldn't possibly be that bad.

A knock at the door made Akito jump. "Can I come in?" Kaito asked through it. He sounded anxious and stressed. Maybe things were bad.


	2. Chapter 2 Masks

Same thingy as before about the copywrite… please read and reply.

xxROXYxx

* * *

Chapter 2

Kaito stepped into the bathroom. It didn't bother Akito that he was here; when he was about 5 years old he and Kaito took baths together. What did bother Akito though, was the man's pale face and the scarce look in his blue eyes. It was so difficult to read what Kaito was thinking, since he blocked everyone out with his mask of defence.

Kaito walked over to the bath, sat down and put his back against it, facing the grey wall opposite to Akito. He spoke just loud enough so Akito could hear. "Akira's having surgery, he sliced his hand open to the bone with his pocket knife." Kaito looked at Akito when he gasped. "He'll pull through. Though, that bastard did pass out when they stuck a needle in him. It saves them from sending him to sleep I guess… I hope he wakes up during the procedure and freaks out." Akito looked over the side of the bath to face Kaito, gaping.

"Kaito that's a horrible thing to say! Take it back!" he said. Kaito just waved and shrugged him off. "Don't talk to me like that, brat." He replied. Akito splashed some water on his shoulder. "If your gonna be mean then go away." He said firmly. Kaito just smiled and ruffed up Akito's hair. _His cute when he's pissed off. _Kaito turned over and knelt next to the bath. Akito was looking at his tiny scar, barely visible on his pale stomach.

"Kaito, why doesn't it go away? I mean, it's been a while and it's still there. Will it ever go away?" Akito asked, his voice was low and quiet. "Yeah, they do. Well… yours will." Kaito said. _Why is he bringing this up now?_ "Just like nightmares? Will your scars go away?" Akito pushed. Kaito just nodded. Akito brought his hand from the bath and moved it towards the black material around his brother's arm, lifting it to see his 'marks'.

"What are these? You never told me about these ones." Akito asked. He pointed to numerous cuts over Kaito's wrist. _Shit, he wouldn't understand. I can't tell him, he doesn't, no, he shouldn't know about them. _Kaito placed his hand on Akito's and moved the coat back over his arm. "They're just little scratches from when I was a teenager." Akito nodded. "Kaito, can you wash my hair for me?" He asked to bring up another topic.

Kaito chuckled slightly before putting shampoo from the rack and smothered it on his younger brother's hair. "It's getting a bit long, do you want me to cut it again?" Kaito asked. Akito shook his head. "I want to grow it long like yours."

"Uh… I really don't think that would suit you, how about a trim?" Akito sighed; he wanted to be like his brother. Kaito was brave. He could watch people get killed and not be scared. If his looked like his big brother, he wouldn't be scared. He would be able to watch and not have nightmares.

"What are you thinking about?" Kaito asked curiously. Akito jolted up to realise Kaito had finished washing his hair. "Oh, nothing, just dreaming" was all he said in reply. Kaito wanted to know more, but had a feeling that Akito wasn't going to say anything else, so he left it at that. Kaito rose from kneeling at the bath and headed for the door.

"Thankyou, Akito, for doing what I asked." He said with a smile. His heart was pulling at his chest though, from the memories Akito brought up. The scars on his wrist were beginning to hurt, not physically, but mentally. They almost killed him, quite literally. To think that he was going to give up on Akito, after all he went through to save him, it made Kaito hate himself for what he did.

As he walked out of the bathroom, Yure walked up to him, her shoulder length brown hair fluttering slightly. "Hey Kai', is he okay in there? He looked really pale when he went in." She asked, Kaito knew her voice was filled with concern, but didn't care. All he could think of were the cuts.

"Boss? Hello, earth to Kaito? What's up?" Yure proceeded. Kaito looked at her with confusion.

"What?" he snapped back harshly. Yure wasn't taken aback, but she put on a face of mock sadness. "Now, now Kaito, no need to be mean." Kaito slightly blushed, because of his embarrassment from the point she made, and from the way her smooth voice rolled into his ears. Her light blue eyes were glittering in the light of his trailer. Yure was beautiful. Kaito let his eyes wander down towards her shirt.

If anyone saw her, they would instantly call her a whore. A black holter neck top was cut off just below her (rather large) bust, along with chains dangling from the sides, making half formed sleeves around her arms, and a slogan in silver printed across her… well endowed top half… in silver writing saying 'You Think My Shirt Is Tight…?". Many a times he wonders why she wears such a thing, but doesn't ask. Her belly was exposed as always, and now is recently accommodating a belly ring.

Kaito didn't usually stray to far down, but his mind was buzzing, and he was just curious. He let his eyes wander to he hips, and let them widen slightly at seeing a G-String poking out of her black jeans. Yure flaunted her body to the utmost extent, but it never turned Kaito on, knowing how she acted.

She waved another hand in his face, which stopped his train of thought.

"HELLO, were you listening to a word I said? God you are so ANNOYING! Like hello? Listen to me you over-grown PRICK! I have something important to ask!" she yelled. Kaito just raised and eyebrow that clearly asked, ' are you forgetting the part where I tell you what to do?' But I didn't work.

"What is it?" he asked in surrender after a few moments of _complete _silence.

"IS AKITO COOL OR NOT DICKHEAD?" she screamed. Kaito stepped back into the door. He was shocked to the core that her anger had risen to this height, all because he was staring at her young blissful body instead of listening the her words. It was her fault she was angry with him though. If she hadn't have worn those clothes, he would've listen to every word. _Women, they gotta make communication sooo difficult. _

"Yes, my brother is fine, a little shaken, but fine." He said, choosing his words carefully in case she took her wrath out on him. "Great, thanks Kai'." She said cheerily as she strutted out of the trailer, like her 'waking the dead by shouting' never took place.

_And why is she here again? _Was the look he gave to his other G-men, sitting at the table. One of them sighed without needing to see his face and simply said what he always said. "She's hot to stare at and is great with ATs."

Kaito gave him a sigh.

"Oh yeah, that's why." He said with annoyance, as if, no, scratch that, he was just plain wanting an excuse for him to kick her out. He moved away from the door and towards the kitchen counter at the front of the bus.

He opened a packet of cigarettes that were left on the marble top, and placed one in his mouth. He put it between his fingers and put the packet in the cupboard. Akito was a head higher then the bench-top, so Kaito put all of his death sticks out of reach. He felt for his lighter in his pants pocket but came up empty handed.

"Shit" he mumbled under his breath, his mind was craving for a smoke, and soon, if he didn't heed its command, he would snap. The G-men stared at him as he rummaged through his draws for a light. One of them stood up and offered his own. "Here you go boss." The young man said. Kaito gratefully took the light from his hands.

"So what happens now?" He asked. Though he didn't want to, it was their only choice. Akira was going to be in hospital for a while, so they could only do one thing,

Kaito puffed out smoke, and spoke tiredly.

"Now we wait."


	3. Chapter 3 Time

Same thing on the whole disclaimer thingy. Yure is still my character, nothings changed. The doctor is a random. I really didn't think this chapter was good, it jumps around a lot at the end, so please give me some criticism

PLEASE R+R thanks…

xxROXYxx

* * *

"Alright Mr Udou, we've prescribed these drugs for you hand and arm, take the bandages off tomorrow morning, and re-dress them. Keep doing this for a couple of days and come back, if everything goes as planned, the stitches will be removed." The doctor said quietly.

Akira stared at him lazily, not really taking in what was just said. He had just been in the trailer one minute, his pocket knife was in his hand, he slipped, he felt pain then he finds himself in a hospital bed, prepped for surgery.

"Mr Udou?" a nurse called, grabbing his attention, she enquired him about parental consent on surgery before he went in, and Kaito said that he was the guardian. _God he's a prick one day and a saint the next_. He thought to himself. Akira nodded in response to her calling, not being able to muster up any words.

"There's a person here to see you, do you want me to send him away?' she asked politely. "Who… is it?" he asked, voice slurred. Before the young nurse could answer, a woman screeched at someone in the hall. "SIR, YOU CAN"T SMOKE IN HERE! EXCUSE ME!" _Oh, it's him. Okay. _He thought lazily. The young girl and the doctor stared at the doorway that Kaito was leaning on, a cigarette dangling between his fingers.

"So, your not gonna die huh? Well, that's a shame." He said with a smirk on his lips. The woman who was screeching moments ago was calling security. Little did she know that Kaito _was_ the police. "Stupid bitch wouldn't let me relax in peace." He muttered to Akira, sending the young girl out of the room, for security no doubt.

"So tell me Dr…" Kaito looked at the man's nametag. "…Johnson. What has to be done about his fucked up hand?" he asked, more from boredom than actual interest. He knew that Akira could take care of himself. "Mr Wanijima, I just gave him all the information he needs about the dressings, I wrote them out on this slip," Kaito looked the note that was handed to him, "if you go to the front counter you'll get the drugs needed, and they'll see about you medicare. Oh and the dates for the removal of his stitches are on there as well." Dr Johnson replied.

"Okay, that's good enough for me. When can he get the hell out of the hospital?" Kaito asked again. He moved from the doorway towards a seat next to Akira's bed. _That's so Kaito, cares only for his job. _Akira bitterly reminded himself. Kaito glared at him, as if knowing what he just thought, then took a deep drag, puffing it out the opposite direction to the golden-haired boy.

"He can leave soon, as long as he takes it easy… and Kaito?" Dr Johnson asked. "Yeah?" Kaito replied annoyed. He didn't like it when people beneath him stared to call him by his first name. "Make sure you take sharp toys away from little kids okay?" he said with a smile, winking at Akira as he walked out the room and shut the door.

"Your such an idiot, you know that right?" Kaito stated. Akira winced at the noise his boss was making. "Kaito, shut the hell up, your making me sick!" he retorted, only the get a hard smack in the head. "Don't talk to me like that, you little shit." He said coldly. Akira almost cried when he felt the pain, but held back the tears in front of his 'guardian'. "Whatever." He muttered under his breath. He looked back at Kaito and began to speak more clearly.

"Hey Kaito? How's Akito doing?" Kaito looked at Akira, and for the briefest moment, concern flooded his face, but was quickly replaced with the usual cold mask. "He's scared shitless for you. Yure didn't make things easier, so I had to calm him down while he was in the bath, that little punk."

The boy flinched a little, but then placed a smile on his lips, knowing that Akito cared so much about him. Kaito did too, but didn't show it as often. Like when Akira went into surgery, Kaito was with him the whole way there, holding his other hand until he passed out. Kaito treats Akira like a little brother too. Which is a good thing, sort of.

_Yeah, he's a good guy, all right._ He thought to himself as he saw Kaito think about something also. Probably Akito, maybe even Yure, and how they're doing without him. Akito doesn't usually take baths without a fight, so they both must be really stressed out. Kaito has to move the G-Men away from the site, away from their targets, all because of him. Innocent people could be killed, all because he fucked up. Again.

"You think to much." Kaito snapped, pulling Akira out of his morbid train of thought. _Knowing him, he would be blaming himself for the shit that he can't control._ Kaito just stood up to look down at the useless form slumped on the white bed and sighed. "Listen, everything will be fine, my G-Men will move back to the site, but Akito and I will stay here with you, rookie." He walked out of the room, Akira huffed and closed his eyes.

****

"Kaito? Is he okay? Is he awake? Tell me tell me tell me!" His younger brother jumped up and down at him. "HEY pipe down brat, you're giving me a headache!" he grouched at Akito. The little boy looked taken aback but soon let concern fill him again and he repeated what he just asked his older brother, jumping included. "WHAT DID I JUST SAY?" Kaito yelled, looking at Akito with slit eyes.

"TELL ME!" Akito yelled just as loud, staring back at his brother with a glare. He never attempted that before, but this was his friend as well, he had every right to know. Kaito, instead of arguing, he really didn't have the energy, just searched his pockets for his light before moving around the blue haired boy to sit at their table. Akito followed and kept poking his brother to coax him into telling the truth. It wasn't working, to say the least.

Akito had been with the (boring and grown up, as Akito puts it) G-Men and Yure for an hour until Kaito had come back, and the eldest didn't need Akito in his face right now. It was one o'clock in the morning, Akito should be in bed asleep, not annoying the shit out of his older brother. Kaito groaned, _'nothing is going right tonight.'_ He groaned louder.

Akito poked him again, and the older snapped. Throwing a fist at the ignorant boy, he slammed his hand into Akito's stomach. He didn't hit him hard, Kaito knew his limits with Akito, he only hit him hard enough to make his point. The fool reeled over from the blow, feeling heavy and clumsy. Akito felt as if he would never breathe again, but a gasp came through his throat and filled his lungs soon after.

Kaito acted as if hadn't cared nor noticed of his sibling's pain. His cigarette dangling between his lips as he propped his feet up on the table. Folders atop folders were strewn across the surface, accompanied by numerous wrappers and weapons. Akito was standing up straight, crying silently as he stared at his guardian. Kaito didn't make eye contact. He couldn't bring himself to see the hurt in his little brother's eyes. Instead he simply told Akito to go to bed.

'_Shit… Fuck! What the hell is wrong with me?! He was just worried for Akira. Why did I have to hit him like that? That's something our fath-'_

Kaito stopped his thoughts there. His parents were the last people he wanted to think about. Creating sadness in Akito was bad enough, but thinking of his own, it wasn't something his fatigued mind could deal with. He had sent Akito to sleep, and he decided to do the same. Kaito butted out his smoke and went to the second floor of the trailer.

Akito was lying in his own bed, facing away from Kaito. Something stang in his heart, this was what he did when he was upset… or sulking. He moved to Akito's bed and crawled in it, wrapping an arm around the feeble form lying next to him. Akito moaned slightly when Kaito placed his hand where the punch had landed. Through Akito's nightshirt Kaito could feel heat from the sore. It sickened him.

He placed his lips to Akito's ear and whispered gently, "I'm sorry, do you hurt still? I'm so sorry Akito, can you forgive your big brother?" When no reply came for a second or two, Kaito thought Akito had drifted to sleep, but the figure moved in his arms, twisting and turning to look Kaito straight in the eyes. Akito wrapped his arms around Kaito's neck and kissed him on the cheek. Not an unfamiliar gesture, but one that assured Kaito that his only brother was disappointed.

Akito then moved his hands down so they were around Kaito's chest, placing his head on his ribcage, and whispering back softly, "I love my big brother, I forgive you."

Kaito cursed over and over in his head, praying silently that he wasn't becoming the monster he thought he could never be.


	4. Chapter 4 Forgiving

Same thing on the whole disclaimer thingy. Yure is still my character, nothings changed. Please R+R.

XXROXYXX

* * *

Kaito woke to find Akito still in his arms, snuggling into his chest, breathing slowly. He turned his head slightly to crack his neck, and lifted his hand to rub his eye. Akito stirred but didn't awaken. It was almost noon, the trailer was hot because the air conditioner hadn't been put on, the sun was high, and light was beating down on Kaito's face from the window.

Kaito looked at the alarm clock seated on Akito's bedside table, neatly between the purpley-red lamp he was given as a gift and a thick book that had a picture of a girl and a wolf on it. The time read 11:48 am. To Kaito, this was a very bad time to wake up. He had to remove the water hose and pack up the veranda all in the hottest part of the day… it was then Kaito realised that this wasn't a _normal_ day.

They were in the hospital car park, Akira was in the hospital itself, and he had punched Akito in the stomach, all of this took place last night. Somehow, everything didn't seem real, but yet at the same time, everything seemed so unfortunate, it had to be. He heard a slight whimper come from Akito as he pried and pulled himself from the boy.

The little gesture Akito made for a form where Kaito was, made him smile a little. Akito was wrinkling his nose and searching unconsciously for a warm form where Kaito once was. He decided not to wake him yet, for reasons unknown to even him, and grabbed the spare pillow and put in Akito's wandering arms. Nothing was so cute when Akito nearly crossed half the bed to fully embrace the soft object like he did with Kaito.

The sound of static travelled to the boss' ears as he went to the first level. Someone was trying to contact him through the radio. Kaito lifted the receiver and spoke into it softly. "Yeah, what's up?" "KAITO THANK GOD! We thought you would never bloody pick up." Yure's voice echoed in the trailer, sounding stressed and desperate. "What's wrong?" he asked a little louder.

"TWO TEAMS HAVE JUST KILLED 24 BY-STANDERS!" she yelled. Kaito's mind went blank. "REPEAT. TWO TEAMS HAVE JUST KILLED 24 BY-STANDERS"

"RIGHT GET EVERYONE OUT THERE IMMEDIATELY!" he yelled back. Panic was flooding in as he got another message on a different channel. "KAITO WE HAVE CONFIRMED 35 NOW DEAD. TWO TEAMS INVOLVED."

"GET IN THERE!" he screamed. The numbers were increasing by the minute, and they were obviously no-where near the site. There was a clank behind him, and the plod of tiny feet coming his way. He turned to see a little blue…nette rubbing his eyes and looking at him. Akito looked a little pale, and didn't seem happy. Kaito ordered him to go upstairs, get dressed and put his ATs on. "We gonna go train?" he asked sleepily. Kaito burst in a fit of anger at the ignorance. "NO you little shit, do as I say! GET YOUR SORRY ASS UPSTAIRS NOW!"

Akito didn't need to be told twice. He knew something bad had happened, or was happening by the face Kaito just gave him. He rushed up the ladder to the second floor and searched for a T-shirt. He was currently in his sleep shirt and boxers, but they wouldn't suffice if he were riding AT. He grabbed a pair of black cargos with a red baggy top and shoved them on his body as quickly as possible. He found his yellow jacket and put it on also.

Muttering incoherent swear words as he stubbed his toe on his dresser, Akito shuffled around the piles of clothes that were on the floor and found his ATs next to Kaito's. Akito's were only standard, motor and wheels that are designed for intermediate riders. _Kaito's were… what was the name for it? Regalia? _Akito thought to himself_. _They were light blue and had all these sharp edges coming from the wheels and heel. Only really good riders, like Kaito, could use these.

Akito reminded himself that time was of the essence right now, and spacing off think of Regalia wasn't the best idea. 

"Okay, let's go" he said quietly to himself, just for moral support, or comfort. Something twitched, it was his right eye. This happens every-so-often, mostly when he was riding AT or Kaito was hurting him. It was something Akito just ignored. But something in the back of his brain knew something was going to happen, and he didn't know if it was good or bad.

****

"Alright, bag the bodies, find IDs on all of them. We'll tell the families tomorrow morning.' Kaito announced softly to the team. They were everywhere, bodies drenched in red liquid that spilled out from open wounds. Kaito looked at the scene, cursing himself not being here in time. _I'm glad I sent Akito home though; he can't see things like this. I don't want him to._

A small weeping came from what sounded like the body next to him. Kaito immediately bent down to the young blonde girl and checked for a pulse at her neck. There was none.

"Please, help…"

"Hello?" Kaito said loudly. He couldn't tell where the voice was coming from. A rustle of clothes caught his vision as he looked over his left shoulder. A small boy was moving his hand slightly for attention. Kaito was a few feet away, but he could see the huge gash in the middle of the kid's head. He rushed over to the boy and looked him over. Another body was on top, protecting the young. "Please…" he kept whispering. Kaito pushed the body off him and moved the boy onto his side. "Can you hear me?" Kaito asked.

No reply came at first, then a slight mumble of a 'yes' came out. Kaito called his medical team over while reassuring the little boy that he was going to make it.

Kaito let the meds take over, knowing there was nothing else he could do. _56 now dead, 34 critically injured. 10 people got away without serious wounds. Fuck those Stormriders._

_---------_

A/N- Parts war chap. 6


	5. Chapter 5 Dreamer

The vodka bottle smoothed over the table with grace, all six G-Men were staring at it for their shout of soothing. Kaito let it pass by him, waiting for the other's to fill their glasses before it was his turn. The glass was too small for his liking, he took the bottle and drank straight from it instead. No one really liked the drink, to Kaito it tasted like Satan's piss, but it made him forget the dramas of tonight's failure easily. A gunshot too the head would do the same, but the drink sounded better, somehow.

Even Akira was allowed to drink, his contribution was enough to count him as one of the team still, and he could mope and gloom over the assignment too. So much carnage and pain, it somehow seemed surreal. But it wasn't, Kaito knew it wasn't. He knew, because he'd have to knock on 56 doors, to tell 56 different families that their loved one wasn't coming home, that they were murdered in an AT parts war, even though most didn't even know what the hell ATs are. In 4 hours, it all begins. Their tears, and his regrets.

"I'm fucked with this, I'm off to get a good blow" one of the G-Men casually stated. He half waited for Kaito's approval, and when the nod came he was off in a blink, slamming the door behind him. Everyone at the table fell silent. No one wanted to really speak, and everyone was okay with that. By the time Kaito yawned, and drowned the last of the alcohol, only Akira and Yure were left.

Said boy decided to call it a night, knowing the alcohol was going to knock him out anyway. He left with a mumbled 'night' and trudged off to bed in the second floor. Yure looked at Kaito, knowing it was just them, there was a different atmosphere.

"Kaito-"

"Don't."

"Seriously, there was nothing more we could do. It wasn't anyone's fault, especially yours."

"Is that so…" Kaito looked at the empty vodka bottle, liking the idea of the gun.

"So when I go and tell the Yakuma family, that their boy is in hospital with a massive split in his face, all I have to say is 'I did my best, it's not my fault."

"Kai, that's not what I meant."

"Really?" Kaito looked at her intensely.

"I only meant that that there is some things that can't be helped."

"What's your point?" The sarcasm had stopped, and his voice became softer, as if he didn't want her to hear. "Honestly, I kind of like the idea. I'm sick of saying sorry because their kid got in the way. I'm sick of being called heartless and the devil when I come and give them the news, and you know what? It isn't my fault, it's NOT my fault, truly. It's theirs. The parents, why couldn't they teach him better? The kid, doesn't he know if you go to a parts war between mafia you're going to get hurt? What about the 'Riders? Why THE HELL would the drive their wheels into an EIGHT-YEAR-OLDS FACE?! Fuck… You know…" His voice became suppressed.

"It isn't my fault, but putting the blame on someone else only makes me feel worse, so what IS your point? What do you want me to do? 'Cos I sure as hell won't feel any fucking better either way."

There was a long silence, neither of them raised their eyes, but Kaito could her soft sobs coming from her side of the table. He closed his eyes and sighed. Ashamed at himself.

Yure stood from her seat and sat next to her boss. Her tears made Kaito feel like the lowest of the low, _It's not her fault either, I shouldn't have said that. _She reassured him by placing a hand on his arm, holding it there. Kaito caught it with his own and intertwined their fingers. He placed his forehead against hers, and whisper a soft "I'm sorry" before they both melted away into a kiss.

----

"_What the fuck was up with him? Acting like that, stupid FUCK, he's pathetic! A piece of shit! Just like you! Their your fuckin' piece of shit boys, your boys, yo' fucking boys. FUCKING DISGUSTING" _

"_No he's not, leave him alone! He's not!"_

"_What did you say to me? What DID YOU SAY? What did you say you stupid bitch! Don't fucking talk to me like that!" He smacked her head into the counter._

_Nobuko fell silent._

"'_s what I thought. Fucking dog." He did it again._

"_Please…"_

_Katsutoshi looked at his son. A sinister smile crept to his lips. "Yes?"_

_Kaito wiped the tears from his eyes. He didn't know where to look, his mother lying on the floor, his father standing over her, or his baby brother cold and crying._

_Katsu brought his fist up, just while Kaito wasn't looking, and smacked it in his porcelain face. He was plunged into the kitchen cabinet. He felt blood trickle down his neck, and a swell forming on his cheek. He burst out in sobs, barely able to breathe from his fear. A bang with a crash filled the room as his father swung a chair into the window. He was so angry. Always so angry. He kicked Nabuko in her stomach, then her chin. Kabuto smelt copper, it burnt his nose, all he could see was red. All he could feel was pain. All he could hear was screams._

_Katsu looked at his wife. Blood was all over her face, a pool was around her head. He knew she was dead. He wanted to make sure though. He grabbed a kitchen knife._

"_Kaito, come 'ere you skank-rat."_

_Kaito didn't move._

"_COME HERE YOU STUPID CUNT FUCK!"_

_He cried louder as he kneeled, not waning to move any closer. His father grabbed his hair and pulled the boy into his chest. _

"_Now, baby boy," He planted a kiss on his forehead, "kill your mother."_

_Kaito shook his head. _

_Katsu looked at him, smiled, and put the knife to Kaito's throat. Akito was still screaming, it was agitating Katsu further. _

"_It's all you have to do, to make me happy, baby." His voice slid from his mouth the way a snake came from it's cove. _

_Kaito cried harder and squinted his eyes. The hand in his hair ripping and making him bleed. Katsu lowered the knife and put it low to Kaito's belly._

"_If you don't, baby boy, I'll take you to my room again, you want that? You want it me to fuck you? YOU WANT IT?"_

_Kaito kept shaking his head._

"_Then take the knife."_

_He did, his hands shaking. _

"_Put it to her neck."_

"_Nooo, No! No!"_

"_DO IT!"_

_Kaito gently put the knife to his mother's neck._

_His father put his hands over Kaito's, and sliced through her skin._

_-----_

"_In the case of Wanijima VS the People, how does the defendant plea?"_

"_Not guilty your Honour."_

_-----_

"_In the case of Wanijima VS the People, for first degree murder, how is the defendant found?"_

"_Not guilty your Honour."_

"_For 8 counts of assault., how is the defendant found?"_

"_Not guilty your Honour."_

"_For five counts of sexual assault, how is the defendant found?"_

"_Not guilty your Honour."_

"_The defendant is found not guilty of all charges against him."_

"_Wanijima Kastutoshi, you are free to go." _

Kaito woke with a strangled yelp. His eyes searching for anything familiar, his hand already clutching his loaded gun, breath passing his lips too fast for him to take it in. There were a pair of warm hands on his cold cheeks, soft, rubbing his flushed sweaty skin. Yure uttered hushes and soothing words before kissing him deeply. Kaito let his grip loosen around his death canon, falling back into safety, knowing it was a dream. A nightmare.

Fucking alcohol.

*-*-**-*-*

And that's it for now, please review, I want to know what you think of my ow character.


End file.
